When Two Hearts Beat As One
by PerfectHairKirk
Summary: Spock always was known to be different, being the hybrid of a Vulcan and human. But there was another thing as well, he had two hearts, one Vulcan and one human. What happened when he mets a blond hair man that is said to have no heart at all? Spirk Au


**I know, I know I should be working on The Boy Who Picked Up His Feet to Fly, but I have bad news. My computer crashed erasing all my chapters I was going to upload, now thanks to my awesome memory, I can't remember half the things I wrote. So.. I have to start from scratch. Until then, enjoy this little story I whipped up a while back. Few warnings though AU most definitely, and I tweaked things here and there. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**"Before you find your soul mate, you must first discover your soul."**

**-Charles F. Glassman**

When S'chn T'ai Spock was born, the half Vulcan astonished the entire planet, not because he was half human, half Vulcan. It was because the small Vulcan was born with two hearts. Everyone all around was baffled by the two small beating hearts, one beating at a quick Vulcan pace at his side, the other slower more of a human pace then ever. Amanda Grayson and her husband Sarek were delighted-more on Amanda's case, but Sarek was quite happy in a Vulcan sort of way- to see their newborn son come into this universe, but they knew what hardship young Spock was now going to face. Amanda held her arms feeling the two hearts beat as one.

Spock, Age 3

On Vulcan Spock was getting used to the idea of having two hearts. He knew they were there, beating and pulsing at the same rhythm but never at the same pace. His mother called him special, telling him stories of how he was holding his soulmate's heart and keeping it safe until they met one day. Illogical. But Spock somehow believed it, deep in his heart, or hearts in his case. If it was true, Spock often wondered, which it was most certainly not, who was the one with no heart in the universe? Spock glanced up at the red sky of Vulcan tilting his head at the thought, who indeed?

James T. Kirk was a fluke at birth. He was born too early, in the middle of space. Wionna Kirk was sobbing over the loss of her husband as the medical shuttle moved forward the enemy ship fading from her view. It felt like her soul had been ripped out watching the Kelvin impact that ship. When the doctors had brought the tiny baby boy Wionna knew something was wrong. There was no heartbeat. None at all. But the boy was living, kicking and breathing like any normal child would. Except that he didn't have a heart. Wionna swallowed the bile in her throat once she heard the news. James, her little Jimmy, had no heart, but somehow...someway he was living. They said it was a miracle, but Wionna knew better. While her son lived, her husband was scattered across the stars burning her soul, no it was no miracle. No it was a curse.

James T. Kirk, Age 5

Little Jimmy was a fast learner, he zoomed through everything books, magazines, anything the blond could get his hands on. Being only five Jimmy was very smart. Here he was laying on his stomach on the hardwood floor looking at a science book his brother had brought home for him. It was that one day where Wionna broke her fragile shell, it cracked every time she looked at the almost glowing blue eyes and soft white blond hair. It reminded her too much of George. And it broke her.

"Momma, how come Sammy's chest makes a weird noise?" Little Jimmy had asked that one fateful day, his head tilted in that adorable way.

Wionna looked down from her desk not looking into her own child's eyes. "That's called a heart." She explained her voice neutral on the subject.

Jimmy tilted his head even further breaking Wionna's heart even more. "How come mine doesn't make that 'thump-thump' sound?"

"Because you don't have one." She stated a bit two coldly to her son.

"Why not?"

"You weren't born with it dear. The doctors couldn't find one."

"You mean they lost it?" Jimmy asked and Wionna clenched her fist a to keep herself from snapping at the child. He asked too many questions.

"No, you don't have a heart James. Now if you please go play with your brother."

"But-"

"Go."

With that Jimmy bowed his head and shuffled out his shoulders hunched. Wionna watched Jimmy leave and she sobbed. George took her soul and her son's own heart from her.

James T. Kirk, age 11

Adrenaline. The constant blur of excitement burning into his veins. Clutch, shift. James T. Kirk, no longer the innocent little Jimmy from so long ago. No, that was long past. After his mother remarried Jim long gave up that name that his brother used to call him. Hah, brother. What was a brother that left him with some monster? Weren't they supposed to protect you to the end? Or was that just bullshit fairy tales teachers fed their children during story time. Jim swallowed pushing his feet down on the acceleration. Betrayal. That's what it was. Now here Jim was in a car speeding down the road wanting to get out to leave.

A loud chirruping noise rang through the car and the blond hesitantly pushed the button. "You little freak, you better bring that car right back here. You think because your mother is off planet you own the place. Newsflash kid this is my house, and that's my car." Liar. "You better not get one scratch on it or I'll beat your goddamn ass-"  
Jim quickly pressed the end call clutching the steering wheel even harder. This wasn't his car. It was dad's. He had no right to be touching Dad's car. Mother was off in her own little world and when the cat is out the mice begin to play. Or more on the lines of beating. Freak. Bastard. Idiot. Outsider. Not natural. Just by not having a heart that pumped his blood out he was considered an outcast, a freak of his own.

"Citizen pull over." This made Jim cringed, he guessed if he had a heart it would be pounding in his ears, instead it was silent. All was left was the ragged breathing as he took a sharp turn heading to the quarry. Simple, the car would explode on contact leaving Jim burned to a crisp with out anyone caring. Sam was gone, Mother was a husk of a once vibrant soul, he had no one.

Pushing his foot hard on the acceleration he heard a voice scream into his mind. "Jump! Jump now!" Without warning he quickly turned the wheel making the car slid across the dirt. Before the vehicle could fall Jim jumped feeling like he was in slow motion. Gripping, Clawing, grabbing the dirt with his fingernails barely holding on hearing a loud crash and fire flaming out as he pulled himself up. Why, why did he jump? He could of been done, happy even.

"Citizen, what is your name?" The officer asked and Jim tilted his head up his face covered with cuts from the fall.

"Name's James Tiberus Kirk."

Spock age 12

This was the fourteenth time Stonn and his group had began to tease him, gripe at him. Spock knew it was due to his heritage, being one with 'tainted blood' as the elders would say behind his back. Spock always heard the cruel illogical words. Was he not Vulcan? Did he not have an appearance of one? Perhaps it was due to his human heart beating slow and loudly making the half Vulcan illogically paranoid that the other children could hear the beating muscle. His mother was always kind, cleaning his cuts, wiping away the dirt and grime from being tossed around. His father never said anything, wanting Spock to be a true Vulcan, but how could Spock when he had married a human? He sat at the kitchen table tilting his head up as Amanda cleaned the spilt lip Stonn and Stavok had gave him. It was illogical to fight back, but at times Spock wished to give in to the rage of the boiling anger deep in his veins. This time he had done it. Beaten Stonn in his school having to have a lecture from his father. Spock looked up at his mother seeing the small smile, but her golden eyes scrunched in worry and another emotion Spock could never pinpoint.

"Mother...are you disappointed in me?" Spock asked quietly while she moved to his cheek making him wince slightly when her fingers brushed against the green-copper colored bruised.

Amanda glanced up in surprised seeing the sad eyes of her son. "Oh Spock, I could never be disappointed in you." She whispered cupping the small Vulcan's chin.

"But I have caused harm on a classmate." Spock whispered clenching his fist feeling his human heart begin to race in anger.

Amanda shook her head, "No dear everyone has a right to stand up against those who had bullied them. Though violence isn't exactly the greatest thing, I would never be disappointed."

"Do you think...I will ever be up to par with Vulcan standards like Father wishes?"

"I think you will. I have faith in you."

"Faith is illogical. One can not believe in past or future events with a thing like faith." Spock murmured.

Amanda smiled ruffling Spock's hair placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I still have it, however illogical it may be." She gave out a sweet chuckle making Spock's lips turn up in a small tiny smile. Perhaps he would be able to succeed in the Vulcan way, perhaps he would be able to find the person that is need of a heart that Spock holds in his chest.

Spock, Age 16

After the fight with Stonn Spock decided to close himself in, ignore the outside world and keep to himself. For he believed that if he did not speak, if he did not place an emotion on his face, he then could be truly Vulcan. But of course his classmates still were the ones to see through the facade Spock so carefully tweaked it was quite hard to stay in his school. Spock was determined, no matter how illogical it was, to prove them wrong. That he was a true Vulcan, that he could purge all emotion and not fall to his human side. His mother however, was often getting the human phrase 'cold shoulder' from her son. His human heart ached for his mother's comfort, but also yearned...for something more. He wasn't quite sure there was always this unfamiliar buzz in the back of his mind, this gnawing, festering hunger for something. At times Spock was illogically frightened with this strange feeling for...it wasn't his. He did not yearn for this...this something, and yet it was there as faint as a candle in the night flickering only when the lights turn off.

Spock had proceeded through all his studies, always first in his class though others called it a fluke, an accident, something like the heart that beat slowly against his ribcage, not at his side. During this time he had overheard his father speak of a colony going through disaster, hunger, only nine out of many survived. Children no less. That information made him shutter, his human heart feeling a sharp pang. What were these strange feelings? It was so foreign, so raw. He didn't dare speak to his father nor his mother about the strange feelings. No, that was something he was to keep to himself.

James T. Kirk, Age 14

Tarsus IV. The shit hole that his mother decided to put him on. He was angry, this burning hatred for life making his bones feel like molten steel, his veins throbbing but no pulse to be heard. Fucking people with hearts. Why did he have to be the freak? Couldn't he just be normal like everyone else? After running that car over the quarry it took Frank a year to finally give up with his sick games leaving Jim with more scars than then next person. His favorite was a word that his step-father carved into his chest where his supposedly heart was located. 'Heartless'. The bastard thought it was so funny. Now here he was with his aunt Catherine and Uncle Tom.

Aunt Catherine was like the yin of Winon-Jim didn't even bother to call her mother anymore- Cat was plump, had a smile on her face, but had dark hazel eyes unlike her sister, who had a sea green. Uncle Tom was like a beanpole, dark feathery hair and bright blue eyes. Looked like a character out of a damn cartoon. But...they were nice. They let Jim into their home and...actually welcomed him. He met kids too. Tommy, Little Kevin, T'Var, god so many kids that were so different and yet..fit so well together. Jim finally felt like he was home.

That is, until crops began to fail. Well it was more of a rumor really at the start. Some farmer had his crops covered with this only black...fungus or whatever that smelled like death. Then..then it appeared everywhere and food was getting low. People were panicking. And when people panic...that's when they turn on each other. Paranoia was a sick, twisted thing. Having someone turn on their neighbor, brother, family member you name it because they believed that person started it all. Kodos on the other hand, he was calm. Told everyone to come to the town-square for a meeting.

The meeting was strange, a lot of hooded men carrying phasers standing by the governor of Tarsus IV. He gave his speech and told everyone to stand in two lanes, if your name was called you either go on the left or the right. It was strange that all the men, human men were there on the right while the rest were on the left. Then..that's where the phaser fire began, people disintegrating with bloodcurdling screams, the hooded men throwing fucking explosives. Catherine screamed at Jim, "Take the children! Go! Hurry! You'll be saf-" She was cut off by a phaser Jim's mouth wide hearing that same voice in his head.

"Go James! Run! Hide!"

Jim did exactly that taking all the children he could and heading to the caves where Tommy and him used to explore. They were going to survive. They were going to live.


End file.
